Falling to the Ground
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Sachihiko Tanaka has fallen hard for her best friend, Makina. She feels she will always keep it a secret inside her heart, careful not give anyone any reason to suspect her. All she can do is write her manga. But is that enough? Yuri. Makina x Tanaka


It all started as a boring day. The first day of school. This is the worst possible thing for a mangaka like me. It takes away from my drawing time, and gives you homework in return. And there's the people who want to talk to you while you draw or write, supposedly trying to be your friend. I don't even know why I had gone.

And then she came. An energetic, annoying, purple haired girl who forced me to take a picture with her. I was too surprised to do anything but agree to be in the picture, and it seemed to make her really happy.

I have to guess that's where I went wrong.

After that we had become friends, and she never asked about my drawings once. In the beginning, I was happy she didn't. We weren't friends because she wanted anything. She was strong on her own. But later I wanted her to ask. We'd been friends for half a year, but she didn't seem to actually be interested in me. Even when I was interested in her.

I thought of her. Constantly. In waking moments and in dreams, everything reminded me of her. Of Makina Momozono. I couldn't focus on manga, I couldn't focus on school.

And so, I disappeared. For a long time. And for a little while, I thought I was free of her memory.

And then I started sketching her, over and over, without consciously doing so. She was a fighter, saving people from harm, and getting all up in their face about it, too. She met a young girl, a blond with long hair and a cute outfit.

This is where I had to stop my fantasy. I was going too far into it, even placing myself within my manga.

And so I backtracked. My main character became a boy. A heroic, purple haired boy that came to save the girl. They got together, and my fantasies truly exploded. My writing became erotic. I worked on that same piece over and over, making it perfect until no one could recognize the true characters but me. I showed it to a publisher, creating the name Kisaki Tenjouin to hide my identity and age.

They loved it, and Shuumatsu Gakuen became my new masterpiece, and I it's number 1 fan. I devoted my life to my manga once more. I fell in love with my main character, Makina-chan disappearing to the back of my mind, and my dreams of us together fading fast.

And then I met my number 2 fan. He had more knowledge than even I possessed over my manga, and later revealed himself to be my teacher. When he told me Makina-chan wanted me back in school, my heart skipped a beat. When he said we could follow her everywhere until she agreed to let me stay home and work, I about died. All of the possibilities of what could happen had my mind racing.

And so, under the pretence of creating a new series, I started to stalk my crush. In class, in the gym, into the washroom, and even in her home. I had an excuse to observer her body in such detail I never thought I could ever have. And when I started going to school again, I could see her every day, and she took over my mind once more. But this time I couldn't care. My dreams came back full force, stronger than before, and more in depth than anyone of my age could hope for.

'Sachiko...' Makina whispered in my ear. I was at my desk, drawing up the next scene for Shuumatsu Gakuen. 'You wanna try acting this out?' She slid her hand down my arm, gently lifting the pen from my fingers and placing it on the wood. Her fingers traced the lines I had just created along the bare back of the protagonist. Makina's breasts pressed into my back, and her free hand found the bottom of my skirt.

'The… the deadline...' She giggled, her voice resonating through my body. I shivered.

'Don't you get fired up when there's…. inspiration?' Makina's lips found the back of my neck, and I could feel her smile. I kept drawing, even as her hands explored my upper legs, still moving up. A moan built up in my throat when she reached my crotch, merely brushing over the skin.

My hands had become unsteady, and I couldn't even grasp the pen. I shakily placed my hand over hers, separated by cloth. Makina withdrew her hand, allowing me to turn my chair around. I reached up, placing my hands behind her neck, pulling her towards my lips.

'Heh, there's that fire.'

Her lips brushed over mind, enticing me to press forward. When I did, there was a softness I had felt somewhere else, though I couldn't figure out where.

And I woke up. Instead of a beautiful, purple haired girl, it was a pillow. Always just a pillow.

I couldn't see her in school after those dreams. When I did, a blush would appear full force. My dreams came rushing back to me, even if I didn't see her. I had to channel through my writing, but that only made it worse. My mangas turned back into the fantasies I once had, and they went full force images of Makina and I. Both of us girls. Makina being the stickler for rules that she is, but bending them so she could have her way with me.

I thought about publishing them. There are people out there who like reading yuri, after all. My only problem would be if Makina saw the cover of a book, or someone from our school read it. I thought about talking to Sensei, since he is useful when it comes to helping figure themselves out, and he's my number two fan. But there was also the chance he would reveal my feelings to Makina during one of his 'lessons', and that wouldn't be good.

So I changed the characters, just a tad. Makina always had her brown hair down, and there were two pink flowers sitting one next to the other at the side of her head. She was wearing baggy clothing instead of the school uniform I always saw her in, and there weren't any weapons on her.

As much as I tried, I couldn't change her face. So I stuck with the beauty that was already there, hoping no one would make the connection. And then I changed the name to Maki using the kanji for 'true precious'.

For myself, I changed barely at all. I had a dress on, though this one was just a little more showy. It was a strapless that fell down the my mid-thighs. There was a slit in the back, created to show off more skin with no other reason. I didn't wear a head piece or hair piece, but a braid served to hold my hair back, traveling from one side of my head to the other using the hair at the top of my head.

I sent it to a publisher under yet another name.

I would always be the number one fan of this new series, though I would stay secret about it, even if Sensei were to become the number 2.

The publishers loved it, just like they did with Shuumatsu Gakuen. Copies were being sold everywhere without pause, and Sensei even brought one into school until Makina caught him (though I'm sure he did so later in secret, anyway).

There was one time when Sensei brought the book over to my desk and set it in front of me. I looked up at him blankly and opened my mouth to answer.

I breathed in, deciding my answer, and-


End file.
